lucariofansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pokémon Goldene Edition HeartGold
Pokemon heartgold.jpg|left]]:Pokemon heartgold.jpg|thumb|300px|left]]:Pokemon heartgold.jpg|thumb|300px|right]]:Soulsilver.jpg|thumb|300px|right]]:Pokemon heartgold.jpg|thumb|300px|right]] Write the first paragraph of your article here. thumbthumbthumbthumb Änderungen Bei Pokemon SoulSilver handelt es um die Neuauflagen von der nun mitllerweile veralteten Edition Silber.Wie gewohnt startet man in Neuporkia ,kann im späteren Spielverlauf aber auch nach Kanto reisen.Es wird wieder eine Kampfzone geben die quasi mit der in Platin identisch ist.Die Edition wird auf dem Grafikstand von Platin sein obwohl man in Neuborkia den Wind sehen kann.Noch eine Erweiterung ist das neue STARTMENÜ.Es ist nun auf dem Touchscreen.Der Pokédex unhd der Beutel wurden stark überarbeitet.Eines der auffälligsten Änderungen ist, dass anscheinend immer das Pokémon,dass an erster Stelle im Team ist einem immer hineterherläuft.Sobald wir das Spiel haben kommt noch eine Komplettlösung und viele neue Screenshots. Was bisher bekannt ist.! *Das rote Garados (Shiny Pokémon, Lvl. 30) wird wieder am See des Zorns fangbar sein und eine tolle Chance für alle Fans bieten, die noch nie ein Shiny Pokémon besessen haben! *Die Aprikoko-Früchte sowie entsprechende Bälle werden wieder mit dabei sein. Diese werden, wie gewohnt, von Kurt hergestellt. *Die Regionen Johto und Kanto werden wieder mit einem Magnetzug verbunden, den man im späteren Spielverlauf nutzen kann. *Die Arenen werden wie in Gold/Silber übernommen, jedoch stark überarbeitet und verschönert *Das PokéCom wird ebenfalls vorhanden sein. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Gerät ähnlich dem Pokétch, welches an der Hand getragen wird und Funktionen wie Karte, Handy und Radio bietet. Veteranen der Gold/Silber-Editionen werden sich an diese Gerätschaften noch erinnern. Speziell das Handy war damals sehr beliebt, da man bekannte Personen und Trainer aus dem Spiel anrufen konnte, oder von ihnen angerufen werden konnte, um hilfreiche Tipps zu erhalten (z.B. wenn seltene Pokémon in einem Gebiet fangbar sind). *Der stärkste Trainer im Spiel wird wieder Rot sein, den man nach Erhalt aller 16 Orden herausfordern kann. Nach dem Erhalt der VM08 Kraxler können wir den Silberberg besteigen, wo er auf uns wartet. Seine Pokémon sind im Levelbereich 82-88. Er setzt folgende Pokémon ein: Pikachu (88), Bisaflor (84), Glurak (84), Turtok (84), Lapras (80) und Relaxo (82). *Die legendären Pokémon Raikou, Suicune und Entei werden wieder fangbar sein. *Das legendäre Celebi ist mit einem Ereignis rund um seinen Schrein im Steineichenwald vorhanden, wobei dieses Ereignis erst durch eine Tour aktiviert wird. Dabei wird man auch in der Zeit zurückreisen und gegen Giovanni antreten *Das erste Pokémon im Team betreffen mehrere Änderungen. So wird man dessen Zufriedenheit stets erkennen können (siehe unsere Screenshotseite für Beispiele) *Besucher des 12. Pokémon Kinofilms haben in Japan die Möglichkeit in den neuen Editionen ein Pikachu-farbiges Pichu zu erhalten. Inwiefern es dieses auch bei uns in Europa geben wird und unter welchen Bedingungen ist noch unklar. *Das Design der Spielercharaktere (Junge/Mädchen) wurde erneuert und es gibt einige neue Artworks der Starter-Pokémon. Hinsichtlich der Spielercharaktere sollen der Junge bzw. das Mädchen eine wichtige Nebenrolle in der Geschichte spielen, ähnlich wie es in Diamant und Perl auch schon war. *Vorbesteller von HeartGold und SoulSilver erhalten in Japan eine Ho-Oh- bzw. Lugia-Figur. Bestellt man beide Editionen vor, so gibt es zusätzlich eine dritte Figur in Form einer Arceus-Figur. *HeartGold und SoulSilver soll ein sogenannter PokeWalker beiliegen. Mehr dazu gibt es auf unserer speziellen und bebilderten *Der Pokedex sowie Rucksack wurden optisch komplett neu gestaltet. Bilder hierzu findet ihr auf unserer Screenshotseite! *Storytechnisch werden auch einige Personen aus Diamant/Perl/Platin vorkommen. So war Cynthia während einer Forschungsreiche zu sehen, die im Zusammenhang mit Arceus steht. *Die Safarizone, die damals in Gold/Silber geschlossen war, wird diesmal offen sein! Sie befindet sich westlich von Anemonia City. *Mit dem Erhalt von Arceus (Event - in Japan beim Besuch des 12. Kinofilms), wird man ein legendäres Pokémon nach Wahl erschaffen können und in einem Ei erhalten. Dieses wird nach dem Schlüpfen auf Level 1 sein und ein passendes seltenes Item tragen. Zur Auswahl stehen Dialga (Adamant-Orb), Palkia (Weiß-Orb) und Giratina (Platinum-Orb) *Die legendären Pokémon Groudon (SoulSilver) und Kyogre (HeartGold) werden in jeweils einer Edition enthalten sein. Wer beide auf eine Edition tauscht, hat zusätzlich die Möglichkeit Rayquaza zu erhalten! Bilderquelle:www.bisafans.de Kategorie:Was bisher bekannt ist.!